memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starships visiting Deep Space 9
The following is a list of vessels that passed through Deep Space 9 in 2370 from Stardate 47550 through 47571. No ship's that arrived during this time frame came from the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) ;Stardate 47550.1 : The [[USS Yorktown (24th century)|USS Yorktown]], under command of H. Zimmerman is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Theta Omicron IV. ;Stardate 47550.5 : The [[USGS Powell|USGS Powell]], under command of S. Sondheim is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Hispaniola Minor. ;Stardate 47551.8 : The [[CGM Gh'aster|CGM Gh'aster]], under command of M. Prince is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Jura'assic IV. ;Stardate 47551.7 : The [[FMS Geldonero|FMS Geldonero]], under command of F. Recio is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Centre Minor. ;Stardate 47552.8 : The [[GCS Recio|GCS Recio]], under command of E. Robinson is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Annandale. ;Stardate 47552.9 : The [[USS Yosemite|USS Yosemite]], under command of J. Swift is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting New Brooklyn IX. ;Stardate 47552.9 : The [[ITA Elmira|ITA Elmira]], under command of G. Gulliver is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Carinae Delta V. ;Stardate 47553.2 : The [[USS Hispaniola|USS Hispaniola]], under command of J. Gump is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Sol system. ;Stardate 47554.5 : The [[USS Gallico|USS Gallico]], under command of J. Priestly is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Starbase 58. ;Stardate 47556.3 : The [[FGMS Gyt'aerat|FGMS Gyt'aerat]], under command of S. Crane is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Romulan Neutral Zone. ;Stardate 47557.1 : The GS 12, under command of H. Ellison is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Organia. ;Stardate 47560.5 : The [[USS G'Mat|USS G'Mat]], under command of W. Bligh is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting C-111 system. ;Stardate 47561.4 : The ''W.E.B. Dubois'', under command of N. Land is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Starbase 172. ;Stardate 47562.0 : The C-57-D, under command of J.J. Adams is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Lunar receiving. ;Stardate 47563.1 : The CAR 54-Q, under command of R. Savage is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Arlington IV. ;Stardate 47565.0 : The [[USS D'hjty|USS D'hjty]] is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Cameron Station. ;Stardate 47566.1 : The [[USS Min'ow|USS Min'ow]], under command of K.L. Gifford is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Zero. ;Stardate 47566.8 : The [[GHD Per'ot|GHD Per'ot]] is due to arrive at Deep Space 9. ;Stardate 47567.2 : The [[SS Oregon|SS Oregon]], under command of W. Clinton is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting a Dytallix planet :The [[USS Aries|USS Aries]] is due to arrive at Deep Space 9. Background The list of vessels was taken from a PADD seen in the episode, and contains several in-jokes and references to Star Trek production staff, among others. ; See Also: * Science fiction references in Star Trek * Popular culture references in Star Trek Category:Lists